


EXTRAÑO SENTIR

by Annis_T



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annis_T/pseuds/Annis_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No lo entendía, porque solo frente a él le sucedía eso. ¿Por qué solo con el maknae…?</p><p>Kang Daesung estaba muy confundido, pero no podía evitarlo… simplemente sucedía y aunque fuese obsesivamente cuidadoso, al final terminaba por hacerlo nuevamente. Su verdadero YO salía a relucir."</p>
            </blockquote>





	EXTRAÑO SENTIR

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! ^^  
> Cómo han estado? Espero que bien.  
> Les presento mi 1er fic DaeRi que escribí y publiqué, está en su modo original, intacto.  
> Espero sea de su agrado.

**EXTRAÑO SENTIR**

 

 

 

Kang Daesung estaba muy confundido, pero no podía evitarlo… simplemente sucedía y aunque fuese obsesivamente cuidadoso, al final terminaba por hacerlo nuevamente. Su verdadero YO salía a relucir.  
  
  
No era una persona muy emocional, pero por lo regular se mostraba lo más afable, inclusive sus propios padres creían que era una persona amable y gentil, que solo sonríe ante las adversidades.  


  
Su mente se encendía en modo “cute” en cada amanecer, había logrado engañar a todos por ya varios años. No sentía ni la confianza ni los deseos de mostrarse como realmente era su persona, ¿Para qué? No tenía caso porque a nadie le importaba. Lo mejor para todos era que siguiesen creyendo que era una persona dulce, gentil y simpática, que lleva una sonrisa optimista… pero, por alguna enferma causa sus barreras desaparecían ante el menor del grupo. ¿La razón? No lo sabía, pero a su lado, su verdadero rostro emerge de las profundidades de su ser dejando al menor completamente en estado de shock.  
  
Con Seungri se desataba todo… su lado frío, su mente calculadora, sus comentarios cortantes, su mal humor, sus miedos, sus temores, su cansancio, su tristeza, su dolor, su incertidumbre, sus celos, su envidia, su ira, su rabia, su pereza, su egoísmo, su soberbia… y recientemente sus deseos.  
  
  
  
  
Cada día era peor que el anterior, cada día sentía que perdía el control... y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que su dongsaeng conociera un poco más de él....  
  
  
Y entonces llegó un mal día, en que finalmente su resistencia se volcó, en que ignoró a la Razón y sus Emociones se desataron. No supo cómo había ocurrido exactamente, simplemente sucedió y cuando fue tan solo un poco consciente ya era demasiado tarde, estaban solos en el apartamento del grupo.  
  
  
  
  
  
En algún momento le pareció escuchar a su consciencia que le gritaba que se detuviera, que fuera más controlado, pero al final, mandó todo al demonio…  
  
Tomó la muñeca del menor y antes de que pudiera replicar por la fuerza con que lo presionaba, lo azotó contra la suave cama de su habitación.  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro. Así era como siempre había añorado tener al maknae… sobre su cama.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Serás un buen dongsaeng y obedecerás a tu hyung…? -Susurró mientras suavemente lo presionaba con su cuerpo y sujetaba las muñecas de su presa sobre la cabeza de la misma.- Si te portas bien… hyung será muy amable.  
  
  
  
  
El menor estaba pasmado, nunca antes había visto a Daesung tan perverso y eso le emocionó. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar?  
Su pregunta fue contestada al instante en que el mayor lamió sus labios antes de atraparlos en un beso.  
  
  
  
Pero no se trataba de un beso tímido ni tierno como pensaba que sería su hyung con su pareja, para nada, en realidad se trataba de un beso furioso, hambriento, posesivo…  
  
La lengua se abrió paso en el interior de su boca, conquistaba con descarada soberbia cada milímetro y degustaba como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido. A Seungri jamás le habían besado de esa manera, por ello se sintió abrumado por tanta intensidad, no fue ni asco ni rechazo… sino temor mezclado con adrenalina, ¿sería capaz de satisfacerlo…?  
  
  
  
\- mm-h-hyung… ee-spe-raa… -Intentó calmarlo.- mhmm…  
  
  
-  … solo… déjame hacerlo. -Le contestó en un extraño gruñido que no era molesto pero sí salvaje.  
  
  
  
Pronto la mano libre de Daesung comenzó a tocar la piel del menor, suavecita y tibia, tal y como la imaginó.  
  
  
Sin saber bien, cómo, el mayor ya estaba torturando los pequeños pezones del menor. Su boca sustituyó a las manos que iban en dirección a la cadera con la intención de abrir los pantalones del pequeño y tocar su intimidad despierta.  
  
Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de Seungri, sus manos libres sujetaron con desesperación las sabanas de aquella cama. Su espalda se arqueó cuando la húmeda y caliente lengua de su hyung se deslizaba con gula de su pecho hacia su abdomen y continuó hasta sus caderas justo en donde termina la pelvis.  
  
  
  
\- hhyyungg…n-no…¡ah! –Tembló ferozmente al sentir como quedaba en la cama completamente desnudo.  
  
  
El otro le miró seriamente y comenzó a quitarse las prendas ante la mirada atenta del dongsaeng.  
  
  
  
Seungri gimió complacido al ver aquel torneado cuerpo ligeramente tostado, marcando las abdominales y los bíceps… al sentir la piel con piel. Se excitó y se contagió con la misma desesperación que Daesung.  
  
Cuando sus labios se encontraron, lo atrapó con sus brazos atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo afiebrado. Sus pelvis chocaron y al contacto de sus entrepiernas… gimieron complacidos.  
  
Las manos expertas del mayor, se apoderaron de su cuerpo haciendo vibrar, gemir y rogar por más.  
  
Daesung sonrió ladinamente al ver al pequeño, urgido por sus caricias, exigiendo con sus caderas algo mucho más íntimo… y eso significaba que le daba todo el permiso que deseara sobre su figura.  
  
  
  
  
Lo mordió con furia, en el cuello, en los pezones, en el abdomen y en las caderas… dolorosas marcas que no desaparecerían en días, quizás semanas. Ya se imaginaba a la noona del maknae maldiciendo a la supuesta “perra urgida” que dañara su delicada piel, también imaginaba a Seungri bajar la mirada apenado y delatándolo con esos ojos oscuros que ahora le miraban con súplica. Y de lo que no dudaba era de su reacción… una risa maliciosa, relamería sus labios y se sentiría muy orgulloso de su obra en el cuerpo del maknae.  
  
Los gemidos entrecortados le despertaron los más sucios pensamientos… quería hacerlo suyo de manera salvaje, penetrarlo rudamente, hacerlo gritar… que sintiera su cuerpo y su fuerza adueñándose de él, marcándolo como suyo. Consumir su aliento y sus gemidos, robarle el oxígeno… hacerlo desfallecer hasta que comprendiera que le pertenecía.  
  
Tomó la pequeña mano y la llevó a su intimidad, cómo adoró ese rubor en las mejillas. Seungri retiró la mano rápidamente, como si quemara… avergonzado desvió la mirada. Era encantador. Ante esto, Daesung posó su mano sobre la entrepierna del maknae que le miró asustado, le sonrió malvadamente mientras comenzó a masturbarlo… le vio removerse incomodo, morderse los labios apenado por sentir placer al tacto, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.  
  
  
  
\- Mírame Riri-ah… -Ordenó.- Mírame, soy yo quien te toca…  
  
  
  
Lentamente el menor obedeció, los ojos de su hyung brillaban completamente oscuros, aquello le llamó la atención… volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió las caricias mucho más intensas, soltó un gemido contenido y se tomó su tiempo para volver a abrir sus ojos. Se perdió en esa mirada, en esa sonrisa poderosa y soberbia.  
  
  
  
Despegó sus labios para decir algo, pero entonces sintió una descarga de placer sacudir su cuerpo y gritó sin poder evitarlo. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando sintió como su boca era devorada con fiereza. Daesung consumía sus gemidos y jadeos… la lengua del mayor penetraba su boca con fuerza… fue ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que su hyung se acomodaba entre sus piernas, suavemente le hacía rodearle las caderas, levantaba su pelvis firmemente para aparejarlas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal llevándolo a un nivel más arriba del placer.  
  
  
  
\- …déjame hacerlo. –Le escuchó pedir con dulzura una vez que liberó sus labios inflamados.- Por favor.  
  
  
  
  
Seungri reguló un poco su respiración, le miró a los ojos… no pudo negarse.  
  
  
  
\- Sé amable… -Fue lo único que dijo. Un beso en la frente se lo prometió.  


  
Daesung gentilmente le dio a lamer dos dedos… temeroso, los humectó con su saliva.  
  
  
  
  
La dentadura se encajó en su clavícula al mismo tiempo que en su entrada ingresó el primer dígito. Gracias a eso, no sintió el dolor… besaron y lamieron el largo de su cuello en un exitoso intento de relajarlo, ya que no le incomodó una vez que comenzó a ser dilatado. El ritmo suave y continuo resultó de gran ayuda.  
  
  
  
Una sensación extraña y poco familiar… tener un dedo en su interior no le resultaba normal. Y fue besado nuevamente, mordisquearon deliciosamente sus labios, hicieron bailar a su inexperta lengua… poco a poco los jadeos salían de su boca… su respiración aumentó su velocidad levemente.  
  
El segundo dígito sí lo sintió ingresar en su interior, fue ligeramente incomodo, fue sutilmente doloroso… pero la mano en su miembro y el sudor de sus cuerpos hicieron de un bálsamo que le brindó alivio paulatinamente… pronto notó la sincronización de las penetraciones en su interior y la mano de Daesung.  
  
Dejó escapar sus gemidos que iban en aumento, cerró los ojos profundizando las sensaciones placenteras. En su vientre comenzaba a acumularse pequeñas descargas eléctricas, elevaban más su temperatura y su impaciencia. En busca de mayor placer, de menos dulzura movió sus caderas…  
  
  
  
  
\- Paciencia… -El gemido ronco le estremeció como no pensó que lo haría, un incentivo más para su desesperación.  
  
  
  
\- ahhh… ahhh… ahh… D-Dae-sung… ah -Gimió sin saber que había despertado la excitación de su compañero a niveles insospechados.- DDae-sunggg… -Arrastró las letras en un gemido ahogado, estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones y quería más, mucho más.  
  
  
  
  
El mencionado detuvo sus acciones y Seungri creyó que había hecho algo mal, hasta que sintió un gran vacío. ¿En que momento su hyung había metido su tercer dedo…? Fue la cuestión que apenas perduró unos segundos ya que, se estremeció al sentir la punta del miembro de Daesung acomodada en su entrada y el sutil empuje de penetración.  
  
Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor al recibir el punzante dolor de la intromisión. Era demasiado doloroso… demasiado para su estrecho interior.  
  
  
  
\- D-duele… -Le susurró bajito, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Daesung… ¿Porqué demoraba tanto en penetrarlo? ¿Tan grande lo tenía? Y ese pensamiento le hizo sonrojar.  
  
El mayor, concentró sus manos en recorrer con delicada lujuria la piel tersa de su amante. Acalló los gimoteos besándolo profundamente, torturando su cavidad con los dientes, acariciando con su lengua. No quiso prolongar más la agonía de su dongsaeng, lo tomó de las caderas elevándolo un poco…  
  
  
  
\- ¡AHHH! –Un grito de dolor se escuchó al momento de que Daesung penetró rápidamente al menor hasta llenarlo. Las lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente, un horrible dolor escocía su interior.  
  
  
  
Se detuvo… esperó unos minutos a que se acostumbrara a él. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, poniendo atención en no lastimarlo más. Seungri temblaba sufriendo a causa de la estocada.  
  
  
  
\- Lo siento… -Besó el hombro marcado del maknae.– En verdad…  
  
  
\- h-hyung… -Buscó los labios del mayor que le encontraron y respondieron a su necesidad. Lento y suave, un beso definitivamente tierno… cerró lentamente los ojos disfrutando la caricia.  
  
  
\- ¡Ahh…! -No esperaba ese gemido, así como tampoco esa fugaz corriente de placer que durante un segundo le sacudió. Era tan extraño.  
  
  
  
Daesung había encontrado el punto más sensible del menor, le hizo feliz su descubrimiento ya que normalmente eso tomaba más de un encuentro íntimo… pero en su caso, lo halló en la primera vez y en los primeros minutos de la penetración. Era la clara prueba de que fueron hechos uno para el otro.  
  
  
  
\- m-másss, ahhh… mmás… ahhh, más… ahhh… -Seungri comenzó a exigir aquella estela eléctrica que desataba sus sentidos. – Dae…  
  
  
  
Una de sus mejores fantasías se hacía realidad ante esa maravillosa visión. El maknae debajo de él, con las mejillas ruborizadas, con el cuerpo vibrando ante sus embestidas, rogándole mayor placer… y esa voz infantil corrompida… un gruñido hambriento escapó de su garganta, estaba mucho más excitado, las paredes presionando su miembro le tentaba fuertemente a perder la paciencia.  
  
  
  
\- Dae… sung, ahhh… p-por… f-fa-vor… ahhh –Le abrazó con fuerza, acercó sus labios inflamados a su oído para murmurarle con esa voz excitada.- Da-me… más… fuerte… -Finalizó con un gemido…  
  
  
  
Las palabras mágicas que tanto había esperado escuchar hicieron reaccionar a su cuerpo antes que su mente. El mayor cambió su ritmo suave por uno mucho más poderoso. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser rudas y profundas, salvajes y violentas que llenaron la habitación de gemidos casi gritos, le sorprendió como el menor intentaba seguir su ritmo haciendo chocar su pelvis, aferrándose a su espalda, jadeando y gimiendo a su oído calentando más sus bajos instintos… pero agradeciendo la entrega.  
  
  
Sus labios chocaron violentos, avorazados por llenarse del otro, acosando sin descanso a la otra lengua, Daesung separaba fríamente su boca para lamer y morder el ya marcado del cuello y los hombros… Seungri no podría mostrar su piel en un par de semanas… y dicho pensamiento le enloqueció.  
  
  
  
Sin embargo, se percató de los intentos fallidos del maknae por dejarle marcas, a él no le molestaría nada, por el contrario, le encantaría lucir los pequeños mordiscos, esa boca era pequeña, pero en cuanto alcanzaba la fuerza necesaria… Seungri gemía o gritaba y se distraía… lo que le hacía sonreír divertido.  
  
  
La fricción en su entrepierna había alcanzado un punto extremo… sentía próximo la cúspide de su unión, aceleró las embestidas casi con violencia, su mano libre profundizó los bombeos en el miembro del maknae… que fieramente vibró, le arañó la piel de su espalda mientras las olas de placer le provocan gemidos ahogados. Seungri finalmente eyaculó en su mano, se estremeció ante la magnitud del primer orgasmo, su nombre salió delirantemente excitante cuando gritó y las paredes se contrajeron llevándolo al clímax del placer, haciéndolo derramarse en el estrecho interior del menor… liberando un fuerte gemido primitivo. Se deleitó con los espasmos que sacudieron sus cuerpos, el orgullo llenó su pecho al sentir cómo Seungri se desvanecía entre sus brazos, escuchándolo jadear, gimotear y respirar dificultosamente.  
  
  
Lo depositó suavemente en la cama… necesitaba regularizar su pulso ya que su corazón aun después de tanto placer siguió galopando de felicidad… ¿Eso era amar…? No estaba seguro, probablemente fuera lo más cercano, porque nunca se atrevería a intimar con una persona que no le atrajera mucho más allá de lo físico.  
  
  
Se giró viendo al maknae que cubrió sus labios y le rehuía sonrojado… sonrió tiernamente, era adorable aquel gesto. Tomó la mano retirándola para besarlo dulcemente, con calma y cariño, tomándose su tiempo en degustar, se percató del estremecimiento del menor… el cuerpo ya le había registrado como su dueño, que vibra al más delicado contacto. Supo que Seungri es la persona correcta.  
  
  
  
Lo atrajo atrapándolo con sus brazos, el otro se dejó hacer, gimiendo rendido a sus atenciones… Daesung no pudo evitar rodear la estrecha cintura, pegando sus cuerpos lo más que pudo. Y algo parecido a amor se apoderó de su corazón cuando Seungri le correspondió aferrándose a su espalda. Permitiéndole explorar a su antojo la húmeda cavidad.  
Cuando decidió terminar el beso, se miraron unos segundos… el maknae bajó la mirada avergonzado pero no le rechazó ni se alejó. Permaneció a su lado…  
  
  
  
\- Gracias… -Daesung rompió el silencio y vio como su pareja se estremeció avergonzado.- ¿Te lastimé mucho?  
  
  
  
Su respuesta fue una suave negación con la cabeza.  
  
  
\- Siento mucho por obligarte a esto, yo me haré responsable de ti, no te preocupes…  
  
  
  
El menor siguió sin responderle y en su lugar continuó negando con su cabeza baja.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Te gustó…? –Era la pregunta que su mente le obligó a decir, sin embargo estaba temeroso de la verdad.  
  
  
  
Seungri asintió débilmente, inseguro de responder.  
  
  
  
\- Perdón por todo…  
  
  
  
Volvió a negar, pero esas contestaciones solo le ponían nervioso a él, el silencio era un mal presentimiento.  
  
  
  
\- Yo… yo solo…  
  
  
  
\- Sí, me gustó… mucho… -El rostro que le enfrentó estaba completamente rojo…  
  
  
  
\- ¿Ehh…?  
  
  
  
\- Que sí me gustó… fue… algo que jamás había sentido… creí…creí quemoriríadetantoplacer… -Replicó rápidamente el menor girándose para no verlo. Pero el mensaje fue entendido perfectamente.  
  
  
\- Es… la primera vez… con un chico…  
  
  
  
Daesung estiró su mano acariciando la espalda sensible… delineando figuras deformes sin inicio ni final… solo disfrutando del tacto de su piel con la del otro.  
  
  
  
\- mhmm… -Seungri había cerrado sus ojos, sus terminales nerviosas seguían el camino recorrido de esa mano experta, una sensación deliciosa.- Para mí también… fue la primera vez… pero de… todo.  
  
  
  
El mayor se detuvo… ¿era la primera experiencia sexual en la vida del menor? parecía increíble y la felicidad aceleró su pulso… despertó en él extraños sentimientos…  
  
  
  
\- Entonces… ya eres mío.  
  
  
La sentencia no fue objetada, Seungri tembló emocionado a esa idea… sí, en cierta forma, le pertenecía a Daesung.  
  
  
  
\- Soy el primero en tu vida…  
  
  
Asintió sin volverse aunque su alma le gritaba internamente que lo hiciera, pero tenía tanta pena que…  
  
  
  
\- Seunghyun… ¿me dejarías ser el único?  
  
  
  
La mención de su nombre real le llamó la atención y aquella rara confesión, le alarmó…  
  
  
  
\- Yo quiero serlo… pero solo si tú me dejas… -Continuó volviendo a dibujar desfiguradas formas…  
  
  
  
Le giró con amabilidad para verlo a los ojos cuando le dijera la respuesta, Seungri se agitó nervioso. Daesung era demasiado directo…  
  
  
  
  
Intercambiaron miradas, nuevamente se unieron sus labios gracias al mayor. El maknae de inmediato abrió la boca permitiéndole entrar a su interior… se besaron… sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar traviesamente, enroscándose y desenredándose cuando la pequeña lengua perdía la batalla, nuevamente los dientes mordisquearon placenteramente. Seungri gimió en la boca de su hyung… acarició la espalda incitándolo a continuar, inconscientemente sus piernas se abrieron atrapando las caderas del mayor… sus pelvis tuvieron contacto… y la reacción no se hizo esperar… se excitaron.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Me dejarías hacerte mío otra vez…?  
  
  
  
¿Por qué seguía pidiéndolo tan educadamente? Acababa de hacerlo… el agarre de las piernas del menor se hizo más fuerte respondiendo de esa manera un “sí”.  
  
  
  
Y nuevamente Seungri estaba debajo del cuerpo de mayor, sintiendo el peso sometiéndolo deliciosamente. Gimió complacido cuando las manos volvieron a recorrer su figura, ésta vez con mayor confianza. Sus jadeos no se hicieron esperar, chocó sus caderas exigiendo atención. Un renovado Daesung comenzó a recorrerle con malicia… sacudió su cuerpo, gimió excitado, le escuchó también gemir…  
  
  
  
  
Volvieron las caricias, las lamidas, las mordidas… sin embargo con fuerza, soberbia y rudeza que le arrancó fuertes gemidos de placer, el nombre de Daesung se repitió sensualmente a diferentes escalas de volumen. La lengua, los dientes y las manos atrevidas le hicieron perder la razón… cuando se dio cuenta las olas de placer golpeaban su cuerpo sin descanso, las embestidas fuertes y profundas provocaron un vaivén salvaje dónde descubrió que podía alcanzar las octavas con facilidad. El sudor nuevamente perló sus cuerpos, la fricción dolorosamente delirante desató su caliente pasión que por un momento creyeron que haría arder en llamas su piel.  
  
Era una adicción… el sabor de la piel, el olor a sexo, los gemidos, los gruñidos…  
  
  
  
Volvieron al orgasmo… la cama se sacudió peligrosamente a causa de los fuertes movimientos, Seungri se derramó entre los abdómenes de ambos, se avergonzó pero el otro sonrió orgulloso. Acarició el rostro.  
  
Salió del cálido interior… no lo liberó de su agarre, besó los hombros probando el salino sabor del sudor.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Eso es un sí…? –Lo acomodó sobre su pecho sin temer en que el menor escuchase el acelerado latir de su corazón.  
  
  
\- Sí…  
  
  
  
Se abrazaron, sus piernas enredadas estaban cómodas, Seungri suspiró agotado… en poco tiempo y sin tener nada más que decir se durmió con esa mano acariciando dulcemente su espalda.  
  
Daesung demoró largos minutos en rendirse agotado, era dichoso al saber que ahora podía reclamar como suyo al maknae del grupo…  
  
Si su dongsaeng había despertado sus sentimientos y conocido sus oscuros secretos... qué mejor que apoderarse de él a modo de pago.  
  
  
  
¿Cómo lo tomarían los demás...?  
  
Al diablo, no tenían porqué saberlo, era la vida privada de ambos y se encargaría que Seungri no dijera demasiado.  
  
Y total, ¿qué podrían hacer? T.O.P sería indiferente, no suele pasar de la barrera de amistad, Taeyang se fastidiaría unos meses pero siempre se puede recurrir a Se7en... G-Dragon sería su mayor problema... ya lo imaginaba; los gritos, los reclamos y las amenazas de demanda por violación cuando sospeche que la tan preciada virginidad del maknae, según, MUY protegida por YG Ent., se haya perdido.  
  
Pero el líder podrá decir y hacer misa... NO LO VAN A SEPARAR DE SEUNGRI, nadie, hagan lo que hagan. Ahora ni siquiera el propio Maknae lo alejaría de él.  
  
  
Se alegraba mucho poder al fin tener una persona con quién ser libre y no fingir, se alegraba poder tener a alguien a su lado... se alegraba de que Seungri provocara ese Extraño Sentir.  
  
  
  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo en leer este Oneshot.  
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado, me encantaría saber su opinión respecto a este fic.  
> *-*  
> Amo esta OTP que aunque es rara y muy incomoda, no deja de ser linda.  
> Cuídense mucho para no enfermar.  
> Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
